The Unexpected
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Reid was a average person, a FBI/Genius/24 year old person everyone on his team could agree to this. But what his team didn't know was that Reid was also a hunter/hunter's informant, and had been all his life what with his father being a hunter and then practically being raised alongside Sam and Dean. Rated M just in Case NO SLASH
1. Pilot

**The Unexpected**

* * *

Supernatural & Criminal Minds Crossover!

* * *

Summary: Reid was a average person, a FBI/Genius/24 year old person everyone on his team could agree to this. But what his team didn't know was that Reid was also a hunter/hunter's informant, and had been all his life what with his father being a hunter and then practically being raised alongside Sam and Dean.

* * *

Character(s): Dean W. Sam W. John Winchester, Bobby S. Spencer Reid. Gideon, Hotch, Morgan, Elle, JJ, Garcia, perhaps a few others.

* * *

Warning(s): Curse words, Spoilers, mentions of death[s], crying, magic, cases, guns, fire, demons, etc...

* * *

I am so excited to be writing this! I am in love with both of these shows and despite doubting myself I knew I just had to write a story involving the both of them.

* * *

This takes place during Season One episode "The Fox" of Criminal Minds and Season One episode "Pilot" of Supernatural.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL NOR CRIMINAL MINDS, BUT PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY

* * *

Dean: January 24, 1979

Sam: May 2nd, 1983

Spencer: September 21, 1981

* * *

 _Chapter One: Pilot_

Doctor Spencer Reid was a average person; a FBI Agent, a 24 year old genius, and a bit of a geek. Everyone on the team could agree to this. But what his team didn't know was that Spencer was also a hunter/hunter's informant, and had been all his life what with his father being a hunter. Spencer didn't know until the tender age of five what it was his father really did on those hunting trips he would always go on, but even after learning it wasn't animals his dad hunted Spencer still couldn't fully comprehend what his father really did, despite being as brilliant as he was for his age.

It wasn't until two years later when his dad had just up and left him and his mom that Spencer remembered those hunting trips and really started looking into whatever information he could get his hands on to help him understand.

It was when Spencer was ten years old that he met Bobby Singer and later that same year, the Winchester's. At first none of them talked to him, it took Spencer breaking into Bobby's cabin for them to realize how determined he was to learn as much as he could. It was throughout the next two years just before Spencer entered High School back in Nevada at twelve years old that Sam and Dean started paying more attention to him and soon they all somehow became attached to one another with a bond resembling that of brothers.

They never asked Spencer where his parents were or where he went when he would have to leave Sioux Falls, it was when they hadn't heard from Spencer in four months that they all, even John, had gotten worried. After Spencer showed up back at the cabin, and refused to give them an explanation, John had personally taken Spencer out and bought him his first cell-phone.

And that was how life progressed for all of them, throughout the years Spencer would keep in contact, mainly by phone and sometimes with visits. There wasn't really a moment where they assigned the job to him but the moment Spencer was 'Old enough' he had become a informant for Bobby and the Winchester's, even other hunter friends of Bobby's as well. Not once though did they ever lose contact with one another.

Until Spencer told them he was joining the FBI. Then they didn't talk for almost three entire years, Spencer thought they wanted nothing to do with him anymore and as much as he hated it, he also accepted it. Which was why he stopped trying to get back into contact with them. The only one who kept, or tried to keep, contact with him was Sam who had left for college a year before Spencer joined the FBI.

It was only much recently, three months ago to be exact (the same time John has disappeared) that Dean tried contacting him and then two days later Bobby called him, however not once did John Winchester try to contact him.

Spencer didn't answer any of their calls, or listen to any of their voice mails.

It was when he went back to his apartment after the one case with the Serial Killer taking families hostage before their vacation and he noticed the lock had been picked and he went inside with his gun [which he still wasn't use too] out and ready to fire that Spencer realized how serious they all were about getting in touch with him. The lock was picked not by some stranger but by Dean Winchester who stood in his small living room waiting for him to come home.

The resulting encounter was...unexpected to say the least.

Spencer knew it was Dean but training with the FBI had taught him well and so he still pointed his gun at Dean and demanded he put any weapon he carried down and to hold his arms up, which only seemed to aggravate Dean. Once that was done, Spencer then tested Dean just as Bobby had taught him to do so long ago.

Spencer knew the moment Dean asked for his help in finding his father that he wasn't really there for him. After agreeing, Spencer to this day refuses to admit how he later on cried himself to sleep believing Dean didn't miss him at all, and the others probably hadn't either, and had only gotten back into contact with him to use him in the search for John. He also refused how he simply ignored that feeling because he had missed Dean and Sam and Bobby and John more then he'd ever thought he would and didn't want to chance loosing them all over again.

Though he was still angry that they had all just dropped him like garbage the moment they learned he was entering the FBI, that anger was now easily pushed aside and Spencer was able to pretend everything was back to normal whenever he talked with one of them again, even when it hurt him to do so.

* * *

This case was one of the harder ones the team had gotten ever since Spencer had joined; Chris and Allison Crawford and their two children, Sam and Emily from Maryland were found dead in their home The BAU found a connection between these death's and another families; the Millers, which also consisted of both parents and a son and daughter. Both were deemed as murder-suicides and the other connections' found were that both of the families were found five days after the start of what was supposed to be their family vacation. But now that he was back home all Spencer wanted to do was crawl into the comforts of his own bed and sleep the weekend away, he'd just finish the paperwork for the case on Sunday.

Sighing to himself Spencer unlocked his apartment door and checked the salt lines (which were in the woodwork and window panes as to not be noticed) and the locks on his windows before setting his stuff down and flopping down on his couch.

Reaching into his back pocket Spencer pulled out his cell and his eyes practically bulged at the missed calls he had from Dean, and a few even from Sam. Extremely worried Spencer dialed the all to familiar number and waited in tense silence as the line rung.

 _"What."_

Spencer winced at the sharp yet weary tone Dean had answered with...so now wasn't really a good time...

"Uhh...Dean?"

 _"Wait- Spencer!"_

Spencer blinked at the 180 Dean's voice had done, now he sounded alert and anxious.

"Well. Yeah, Dean you called me like a dozen times."

 _"Why the hell didn't you answer any of them?! I've been trying to get a hold of you all day! Hell even Sammy's called you!"_

 _"_ I-I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't answer my phone, Dean I didn't even have time to look at it! But what's wrong? Why'd you call me so much anyhow?"

 _"It's fine, we needed some information but we managed it figure it out on our own...and uh, just...next time try to pick up okay? And...god damnit this is so fucked up. You know how dad's been missing? It's been like what, three months now?"_

"Yeah, have you heard anything? Did you need my help?" Spencer asked, he remembered all to well how angry Dean had been when he called about Mr. Winchester first going missing.

 _"Umm, sorta. Well he called me, left a message and...there was a EVP on it. I needed help. I couldn't find him on my own and I know you said I shouldn't be dragging Sammy back into hunting when he wanted out and when he's at school now, but I honest to god couldn't do this alone so I...I went to California and I convinced him to come with me. it was supposed to be just for the weekend, he's got- he had a interview for something with Law first thing Monday. We ending up finding a case dad left for us and his journal but no dad."_

Spencer's eyes widened, he knew Mr. Winchester ever since he was eleven and he knew he wouldn't go anywhere without his journal.

 _"We finished the case, turned out to be a woman in white, but Sammy managed to track where dad was going next, he left us coordinates in his journal and well...Sammy wanted to go back to California."_

"Did you drive him back?" Spencer asked hesitantly when he realized Dean wasn't continuing.

 _"Yes I frickin' drove him back!"_

"Ok, okay, sorry." Spencer said, "Then what's wrong?"

 _"God-Damnit, Jess is dead that's what's wrong! I dropped Sam off and as I'm about to drive off his house is on fucking fire! I ran in just to see what, Jess on the ceiling bleeding just like mom was!"_

Spencer winced at the reminder of what happened to Dean and Sam's mom but then his heart plummeted when he realized what Dean had said about Jess, he knew Sam's girlfriend. He even met her once a year ago when Sam had surprised him with a visit and even to try and start talking to him again, and he knew Sam had a ring he carried around waiting for the perfect moment to ask her to marry him. Whispering Spencer said,

"Oh...I-Is Sam okay? I have missed calls from him, should I call him? Have you spoken to him? What about Bobby? Did you guys call him?"

 _"Calm down Brainiac, Sam's...he's alive and that's what matters okay? He's here with me so you don't need to call him. No we haven't called Bobby, I'll give him a call later."_

"What about Sam's schooling? He still has a semester left, and the funeral, when is it? Do you guys need me there? I can take some time off, I have a lot of vacation time saved up."

 _"What's with the 21 questions? I don't know okay! Sam went to the funeral and that's that. This all happened on November 2...There, you know what's going on now, night."_

To say Spencer was shocked was a understatement, "What? De-" Before Spencer could even say anything else we was quickly greeted with the dial tone showing him Dean had hung up on him. Spencer blinked down at his cell, he wasn't sure how to feel...he just wanted to know what was what and if they needed him...Dean's reaction, no matter if Spencer didn't blame him, had still hurt. But what really hurt was not knowing about any of this until now...Dean said this had happened on the second but today was the ninth...Throwing his phone on the small table in front of the couch, Spencer stood and walked back towards his bedroom, not seeing the quick message that had been sent to his phone from Dean saying,

 _'Sorry, for hanging up and for not telling you sooner. We've been busy.'_

* * *

 **Ta-Da~!**

 **Here's another new story! I dunno why I'm getting such random ideas for these shows but I'm loving it!**

 **Please Review and lemme know what you guys think, yeah?**

PLEASE READ: Spencer's birthday I made it in 1981 that way Dean is 2 years older and Sam is two years younger. And since Spencer is 24 that would make the year 2005 which is the year during Supernatural's first episode "Pilot", the Criminal Minds timeline was no where's near what I needed it to be to make this story work so I changed the times of a lot of things. This is a AU story after all.


	2. Reconnecting only Not Really

**The Unexpected**

* * *

Supernatural & Criminal Minds Crossover!

* * *

Summary: Reid was a average person, a FBI/Genius/24 year old person everyone on his team could agree to this. But what his team didn't know was that Reid was also a hunter/hunter's informant, and had been all his life what with his father being a hunter and then practically being raised alongside Sam and Dean.

* * *

Character(s): Dean W. Sam W. John Winchester, Bobby S. Spencer Reid. Gideon, Hotch, Morgan, Elle, JJ, Garcia, perhaps a few others.

* * *

Warning(s): Curse words, Spoilers, mentions of death[s], crying, magic, cases, guns, fire, demons, etc...

* * *

I am so excited to be writing this! I am in love with both of these shows and despite doubting myself I knew I just had to write a story involving the both of them.

* * *

This takes place during Season One episode "The Fox" of Criminal Minds and Season One episode "Pilot" of Supernatural.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL NOR CRIMINAL MINDS, BUT PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY

* * *

Dean: January 24, 1979

Sam: May 2nd, 1983

Spencer: September 21, 1981

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _To say Spencer was shocked was a understatement, "What? De-" Before Spencer could even say anything else we was quickly greeted with the dial tone showing him Dean had hung up on him. Spencer blinked down at his cell, he wasn't sure how to feel...he just wanted to know what was what and if they needed him...Dean's reaction, no matter if Spencer didn't blame him, had still hurt. But what really hurt was not knowing about any of this until now...Dean said this had happened on the second but today was the ninth...Throwing his phone on the small table in front of the couch, Spencer stood and walked back towards his bedroom, not seeing the quick message that had been sent to his phone from Dean saying,_

 _'Sorry, for hanging up and for not telling you sooner. We've been busy.'_

* * *

 _Chapter Two: Reconnecting only Not Really_

After learning about Jess's death and not even receiving a phone call the day of from either Sam or Dean but one short call a week later, Spencer was still mad, and hurt that they'd done that. He supposed it was what it was because he hadn't spoken to them in a while, but what confused him was he did keep in contact with Sam, even if it was sparse, so why had Sam yet to call him at all?

But Spencer wasn't going to let any of that get him down, he still had the weekend until he had to go back to work unless there was an emergency case they needed to go on, so until such a case happens he was going to get caught up in Doctor Who, and maybe look into few new PhD's...

Stretching, Spencer groaned and made his way into his apartment kitchen in desperate need of coffee. He just managed to turn the coffee pot on before his cell phone began ringing, it's loud tone startling him as he had forgotten he left it out by the couch.

moving quickly Spencer answered the phone without even looking to see who it was from, "Dr. Spencer Reid of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, FBI."

 _"...Is that how you always answer your phone?"_

"Sam!"

 _"Sorry, yeah it's me...uh...Dean says he called you last night..."_

Spencer frowned remembering exactly how that conversation went, "Yeah he did." When Sam said nothing else Spencer sighed wearily and asked,

"Are you okay?"

 _"Yea...yeah I'm...you know what? No I'm not okay. I don't know how I am..."_

"I do." Spencer said quietly, "You're Sam Winchester, a young man who's been through more than he should, someone who's grieving, someone who feels angry, sad and hatred all at once and...and you think you know what you need to do but it's not really what you think."

 _"No I know what needs to be done Spencer."_

"Do you really?"

 _"I-I..."_

"It's okay not to know something Sam..."

 _"You can't really say that since you know everything."_

Without really knowing where it came from a broken dry chuckle escaped from Spencer's throat, "If I knew everything people wouldn't be dead right now." Spencer closed his eyes as faces of all the victims he's seen since he's joined the BAU flashed through his head.

 _"Spencer?"_

 _"Spencer!"_

Spencer jerked the phone away from his ear when Sam screamed his name, "Ow! What? Why're you yelling?"

 _"Spencer I've been calling your name for the past few minutes. Are you okay? What's wrong?"_

"I'm fine Sam...just...how's being on the road again?"

Spencer heard Sam sigh and groan in annoyance, _"Dean still blasts his music loud enough for other cars to hear, and there's still the Credit Card scams...but...it's sort of nice...seeing him again. Don't tell him I told you that."_

Spencer laughed, "Glad to see things haven't changed much."

 _"Spencer...you know Bobby and Dean regret what happened three years ago."_

Spencer scowled, he wasn't so sure about that, he could clearly remember the argument they had about him becoming a FED.

 _"I'm serious! For the first time since I left they called me, Dean was freaking out he thought you hated him! I know you kept in touch with me but...why didn't you keep in touch with them?"_

"Excuse me?" Spencer hissed angrily, "Why didn't I keep in touch with them?! Are you kidding me?! They're the ones who wouldn't answer my calls! So I decided enough was enough, if they wanted me gone then id stayed gone."

 _"He...Dean didn't tell me that..."_

"Figures." Spencer snorted.

 _"I'm glad you guys moved past that though...n-now we're all together again, huh?"_

Spencer wasn't so sure about that.

 _"Anyway, I gotta go, Dean decided we should visit Bobby before we continue searching for dad...bye Spencer, I'll call you later alright?"_

"Bye Sam."

Spencer sighed and walked back to his bedroom to charge his phone but stopped dead in his tracks when he got a text from JJ alerting him that they had a new case.

"I knew a weekend was to good to be true..." Muttering Spencer quickly made a cup of coffee and rushed to get ready before running out the door hoping to catch the metro in time.

Secretly he hoped the case would distract him enough to forget about Sam's call.

* * *

 **Okay so this chapter is a bit smaller then the first, but good news is I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS~!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW,**

 **And let me know if there's anything I should add to the story or fix!**


	3. Dean's Deal

**The Unexpected**

* * *

Supernatural & Criminal Minds Crossover!

* * *

Summary: Reid was a average person, a FBI/Genius/24 year old person everyone on his team could agree to this. But what his team didn't know was that Reid was also a hunter/hunter's informant, and had been all his life what with his father being a hunter and then practically being raised alongside Sam and Dean.

* * *

Character(s): Dean W. Sam W. John Winchester, Bobby S. Spencer Reid. Rossi, Hotch, Morgan, Emily, JJ, Garcia, perhaps a few others.

* * *

Warning(s): Curse words, Spoilers, mentions of death[s], crying, magic, cases, guns, fire, demons, etc...

* * *

I am so excited to be writing this! I am in love with both of these shows and despite doubting myself I knew I just had to write a story involving the both of them.

* * *

This takes place during Season 3 months after "Revelations" of Criminal Minds (Spencer is 2 months clean) and a day after Season 2 Episode "All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2" of Supernatural.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL NOR CRIMINAL MINDS, BUT PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY

* * *

Dean: January 24, 1979

Sam: May 2nd, 1983

Spencer: September 21, 1981

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _Spencer sighed and walked back to his bedroom to charge his phone but stopped dead in his tracks when he got a text from JJ alerting him that they had a new case._

 _"I knew a weekend was to good to be true..." Muttering Spencer quickly made a cup of coffee and rushed to get ready before running out the door hoping to catch the metro in time._

 _Secretly he hoped the case would distract him enough to forget about Sam's call._

* * *

 _Chapter Three: Dean's Deal_

It was a good morning for Spencer.

He woke up early, got a empty seat on the metro withno fuss from anybody and walking into the Bullpen before anyone else he had plenty of time to look over the Case files on JJ's desk and send all the information on any supernatural like ones to Bobby's laptop that he remembered Sam forcing Bobby to get a few weeks ago.

It was exactly four hours later just as he was about to get up and grab a new cup of coffee that his cell rang, and seeing who it was he shot it a confused look before answering,

"Bobby? What's up? I already-"

 _"H-Hey kid...uh, I don't know know how to tell you this but uh, Spencer, Sam...Well...Sam's dead."_

Spencer froze, slowly he sat back down in his chair and didn't notice the odd looks Morgan and Emily shot him.

"What do you mean?"

 _"He...damnit. The yellow-eyed demon got him and all these other kids who're apparently like him and had them all in one place. Dean got there and well...he got there in time to see Jake kill Sam..."_

"Jake? Who's Jake and what do you mean he saw?"

 _"Jake was someone Sam knew I guess, I'm not sure but...Sam died in Dean's arms. This happened late last night, Dean's...well he's refusing to let me burn Sam's body."_

Just the mere thought of Sam's body being burned caused tears to swell up in Spencer's eyes, but he didn't let them fall.

 _"-encer?"_

Spencer just couldn't wrap his mind around it, Sam couldn't be dead. He...he just couldn't die. He wasn't allowed too! Spencer knew everyone has to die sometime but...Sam?

"Reid?"

Spencer's head snapped up to see his entire team gathered around his desk staring at him, even Garcia had come out of her Batcave and was standing there staring at him worried as were all the others.

"Hey Pretty boy,"

Spencer flinched when Morgan's hand clamped down on his shoulder, which caused Morgan to immediately let go and take a step back.

"Spence?" JJ stepped towards him but stayed out of reach, "Are you okay?"

Spencer blinked at her then smiled, it looked so fake to the team that it pained them to see it especially directed towards them, "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh baby boy..." Garcia murmured staring at him sadly.

"Kid...you're crying." Rossi pointed out gently.

Spencer lifted his hand to his face and looked honestly shocked when it came away wet. "Oh..." Spencer looked back up at them all, "S-Sorry..."

"Reid you don't have to apologize." Hotch said, "But what's the matter?"

Spencer ignored Hotch and lifted his cell back to his ear and hurryingly said, "I'll call you back later," before quickly hanging up and standing up.

Hotch's eyes narrowed, "Reid what are you doing?"

"Going home." Spencer mumbled gathering all the paperwork he planned on doing and shoving it into his satchel.

"Can you please tell us what's wrong? You're worrying me!" Garcia blurted out, looking as though she were about to cry.

Spencer stopped what he was doing and looked over at her and sighed, "Sorry...a friend of mine...I just found out h-he died last night..."

JJ and Garcia both gasped, and Hotch was quick to offer,

"You can have some time off-"

"No," Spencer cut Hotch off, "Time off would only give me time to think, but here I can get distracted by my work. I'm just heading home today so I could call his brother before he does something stupid."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Hotch stared at Spencer and Spencer stared right back until Hotch finally relented, "Fine. But if you change your mind the just call, you don't have to come in tomorrow."

"I won't change my mind but thanks," Spencer responded before quickly leaving before any of the others could say something to him, or try to offer him a ride home.

Despite knowing that it would take him much longer to get home by walking Spencer did it anyway. His body knew which way to go but his mind was currently stuck on a loop, reliving every moment he ever had with Sam and trying hard not to break down in public.

The moment he was within sight of his apartment building Spencer gave up on trying to pretend he wasn't affected by anything at the moment, instead he sprinted the rest of the way and up the few flight of stairs until he was at his apartment door.

"Dr. Reid? Is everything alright?"

Spencer looked up at his Landlady who stood just a few feet away looking as though she were about to run to him, mentally Spencer laughed he could just imagine how he looked to her; Panting and actually crying now.

"Everything's fine Mrs. Goldstein," Spencer forced a smile, "I'm just turning in for the day."

"Okay..." Mrs. Goldstein still looked worried, "But you'll come get me if you need anything wont you?"

"I will, promise."

"Alright sweet-pea..."

Spencer waited until Mrs. Goldstein was out of sight before entering his apartment and locking the door behind him before collapsing with his back to the couch and his head in his hands with his knees pulled up to his chest.

.

..

...

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but when he tried to move he found his muscles were painfully stiff and his butt had gone numb. That, and it was clearly much lighter out then it was when he'd gotten home.

Spencer groaned as he pulled himself up to his feet. He needed to know what time it is...maybe after a cup or two of coffee first.

Shuffling into his kitchen Spencer ignored the old take-out boxes he had yet to get rid of and went straight to his glorious coffee machine and turned her on.

Practically beaming at the dark liquid, Spencer wasted no time in pouring it into a large up and filling it up with sugar, before almost inhaling the first cup, then the second and quickly filling up a third. Halfway through his third cup and still yawning Spencer went to go grab his cell and uncharacteristically yelled,

"FUCK!" when he saw he was almost four hours late for work, then went running around his apartment to find something clean to wear and everything he needed for work before bolting out the door all the while managing to startle his neighbors as he almost plowed them down while rushing down the stairs.

"Sorry!" Spencer called back but didn't actually turn around, instead he pulled out his cellphone and called Dean.

 _"Hey Kiddo..."_

"H-Hey Dean."

 _"Wait. Why do you sound out of breath?"_

"Uhh..." Spencer paused to take a breath as he dodged someone one the sidewalk, "I'm s-sort of running right now, I meant to call you earlier but I think I fell asleep?"

 _"You think? Spencer, Are you on a case? Did you need my help?"_

"Nono! I'm not on a case now, sorry."

 _"The why the hell are you running!"_

"I'm late. Like four hours late for work." Spencer panted but grinned in triumph when the subway station finally came into view.

 _"What the hell? Why are you-no since when are you EVER four hours late for work!"_

"I woke up late! But this isn't why I called Dean!" Spencer said already getting annoyed more so by how crowed the metro was then by Dean.

 _"Then why did you call?!"_

"Damnit Dean!" Spencer snapped, "What you guys can call me but I can't call to see if you're okay?!"

 _"...I'm..."_

"And don't you dare give me the famous Winchester 'I'm fine' line either, we both know you're not fine."

 _"Well since you supposedly know how the hell I feel what was the point in asking me?"_

"Maybe because I wanted to hear how you are from you?" Spencer paused as he boarded the subway, "And...Bobby told me you wont let him give Sam a hunters burial..."

 _"Sammy never wanted to be a damn hunter in the first place."_

"Dean..." Spencer's eyes widened in something akin to horror, "You're planning on bringing him back, aren't you?!"

 _"So what if I am!"_

"Dean!"

 _"What do you want me to do?! He's my little brother! I-I can't lose him too..."_

Spencer bit his lip and quietly said, "You're not the only one who's lost a little brother...he was a brother to me too..."

 _"Well he's not your real brother now is he?"_

"..."

 _"Wait. Shit, no Sp-"_

"Sorry. I gotta go."

 _"Spen-!"_

Spencer quickly hung up and stared at the ground in front pf him for the rest of the ride, desperately trying not to cry, or to get angry at Dean...after all, Dean was right. Sam wasn't really his brother.

Getting off at his stop, Spencer all but ran into the building and went straight to the BAU floor and to his desk without stopping to greet anyone or to answer the questioning looks Morgan and Emily threw at him when he sat down at his desk and immediately jumped into the pile of paperwork and flying through it faster then ever. Spencer even found himself taking Emily's and then Morgan's paperwork as well.

Anything to distract him. Both from the Winchester's and from the itch in the crook of his inner elbow that he refused to acknowledge no matter how hard the sudden need hit him just then.

* * *

 **Here's Chapter 3~!**

 **Please review and lemme know what you guys think.**

 **I may have written a crossover before but this is my first one where the characters never existed in the other show before.**

 **So I'm sorry for any OCC-ness.**

 **And please realize that THERE IS NO TIMELINE TO READING THESE CHAPTERS**


	4. Facing Tobias Hankle

**The Unexpected**

* * *

Supernatural & Criminal Minds Crossover!

* * *

Summary: Reid was a average person, a FBI/Genius/24 year old person everyone on his team could agree to this. But what his team didn't know was that Reid was also a hunter/hunter's informant, and had been all his life what with his father being a hunter and then practically being raised alongside Sam and Dean.

* * *

Character(s): Dean W. Sam W. John Winchester(mentioned), Tobias Hankel (mentioned), Bobby S. Spencer Reid. Rossi, Hotch, Morgan, JJ, Garcia, perhaps a few others.

* * *

Warning(s): Curse words, Spoilers, mentions of death[s], crying, magic, cases, guns, fire, demons, the supernatural world...etc...

* * *

I am so excited to be writing this! I am in love with both of these shows and despite doubting myself I knew I just had to write a story involving the both of them.

* * *

This takes place Some time after John's died and Dean made a deal with a cross-roads demon to bring Sam back to life, and about 6 months since Spencer's taken drugs.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL NOR CRIMINAL MINDS, BUT PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY

* * *

Dean: January 24, 1979

Sam: May 2nd, 1983

Spencer: September 21, 1981

* * *

I'm not doing a 'Last Time' for this chapter since the previous chapter isn't exactly attached to this one.

* * *

 _Chapter Four: Facing Tobias Hankel_

He didn't mean to tell them.

It was a accident telling them, he was in Sioux Falls visiting because Bobby had asked him to come, Sam and Dean had a hunt a day or two ago and although they did manage to kill the werewolf they weren't able to save the teenager they saw the wolf go after. Dean was still angry they hadn't been able to save the teen and he was mad because Spencer wasn't able to answer the phone when Dean had called him, he was with the team about to confront their UnSub.

So when Spencer showed up at Bobby's cabin, Dean started yelling at him. He kept saying how Spencer never answers the damn phone anymore, not even when he called to tell him about John dying, not when he first called to tell him Sam was alive, and then he even went as far as saying that Spencer didn't even care now that he was a big time real FED now. But even after he said it, Spencer realized Dean knew he had gone too far.

Spencer, honestly didn't mean too let whatever Dean said get to him but hearing him say that he didn't care pushed him right over the edge. So angry with the way Dean was treating him, Spencer started yelling back at him, surprising Sam and Bobby who were watching from the sideline having decided not to get in on the argument, but where about to step in when Dean made that last comment.

Spencer screamed for Dean to shut the hell up, he told him to go screw himself and getting into the heat of the moment Spencer told Dean that even if he did have his cell when he called to tell him about John he wouldn't have been able to answer anyway, not since he was still held captive by a serial killer.

Once he accidentally let that slip Spencer froze, he took one look at the horrified faces they all wore and bolted away from them. He ended up barricading himself in the bathroom downstairs, he would've driven off only he didn't have a car, but he could still hear them. He heard Bobby and Sam calling after him, and he heard Dean start pounding on the bathroom door demanding he open up and that he explain What the fuck he meant by being held captive by a serial killer, and what the hell they were never told about it.

But even though Spencer heard all of that, he wasn't fully there, well his mind wasn't. His mind was stuck back in time with those two days he spent with Tobias Hankel, replaying over and over what happened to him.

Despite being clean for 6 months now and even having started attending meetings, Spencer found himself craving the sweet high the drug had provided him to reseal those memories of those days, but he didn't have any on him he dumped those vials down the drain long ago.

So that left him there, locked in a bathroom trapped in his own mind as it forced him to relive the cause for most of his nightmares.

"Spencer open the damn door!" Dean yelled, his fist pounding harshly against the wood.

"Dean stop!" Sam yelled grabbing his brother's wrist. He was just as angry as Dean was for not knowing about this but he knew Dean yelling was only going to make things a thousand times worse.

"Did you know about it?!" Dean demanded rounding on his brother and Bobby.

"What? No!" Sam scowled, "I just found out like you did!"

"I ain't heard nothing about it." Bobby said staring at the bathroom door, "The boy probably said nothing because he said it happened around the same time as John dying."

"But it's been months!" Dean spat angrily, only the anger was at himself.

"So?" Sam said defensively, "Dean we all keep stuff from one another."

"But we're his family!"

"Are we?!" Sam demanded suddenly just as angry as Dean had been, "Damnit Dean, you guys were all avoiding Spencer like the plague just because he joined the FBI. You told me he never answered your calls but that was just recently wasn't it? I asked him you know, he said he called you guys for weeks. Weeks! And not once did any of you pick up! What kind of family completely blocks someone off for doing what they love?!"

"I KNOW!" Dean yelled, "I know okay?! You don't think I know how badly I fucked up?! First with you and now with Spencer!"

"Are you two gonna stand there having your little cat fight or are you gonna move the hell outta my way so I can pick the damn lock?" Bobby said scowling at the boys and purposely holding his lock picking kit up in front of them. Once they moved out of his way, Bobby wasted no time in kneeling down in front of the door and immediately started picking the lock.

Dean was tapping his foot impatiently as it took Bobby a couple of minutes to get the door unlocked, without waiting for anyone to tell him otherwise Dean lightly pushed Bobby out of the way and slowly opened the bathroom door just in case Spencer decided to sit right in front of it.

"Hey Brainiac...you alright?" Slowly still, Dean pushed the bathroom door fully open and felt his heart clench at the sight that greeted him;

Spencer was sitting in the tub with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head laying on top of them and his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

Somehow all of them managed to squeeze themselves into the bathroom with Bobby standing by the sink with Dean and Sam by the tub with Sam sitting awkwardly on the edge of the tub and Dean kneeling next to it.

"Spencer..." Sam said then frowned when said man didn't move or give any signs of having heard him.

"Come on I know you're mad at me but don't ignore us, please?" Dean said reaching out to grasp Spencer's shoulder only to quickly jerk it back when Spencer flinched away from him and his head snapped up to star at him in absolute terror.

"Wha-?" Dean's eyes suddenly widened in realization, "He's having a flashback...isn't he?"

One look at Spencer's wide, glazed over eyes darting from each one of them back to his knees and his frantic heavy breathing told them that yes, he was having a flashback.

"...don't want it..."

"What?" Dean asked, not sure if he heard Spencer right.

"I...I don't want it...don't want it..."

"Y-You don't want what Spencer?" Sam gulped against the sudden dryness in his throat.

"Please...don't do this...please, please..."

"Spencer." Dean barked, "Come on snap outta it!"

Spencer flinched and swiveled his head around to look at Dean, "M'sorry...I'm so sorry."

Dean gaped at Spencer as he suddenly let out a harsh sob.

"Sorry...so sorry...I'm sorry...please...no no... I don't want it...no!"

"S-Spencer," Sam started, "You're not wherever you think you are. You're at Bobby's cabin in Sioux Falls...with me, Bobby and Dean."

Spencer's breathing pace picked up, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry!"

Deciding to risk it, Dean leaned forward and pulled Spencer against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He winced when Spencer began struggling against him, trying to get free.

"I-I'm sorry! Please! I'm sorry, I don't want it, don't wait it! PLEASE!"

Dean wasn't sure how long he kneeled there, holding Spencer tightly, but eventually Spencer wore himself out and slouched down in Dean's grip, limp. Panicking slightly Dean jerked back and scrambled for feel for a pulse before Sam was there with his hand on his shoulder speaking to him,

"Dean. Dean calm down, he just tired himself out."

Dean did stop trying to feel for a pulse but he did not calm down. He knew he wouldn't calm down until Spencer woke up and he saw for himself that he was okay.

With the help of Sam, Dean managed to carry Spencer out to the sofa in Bobby's living room and Bobby grabbed a old quilt to throw over Spencer who began shivering the moment Dean and Sam laid him down.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Spencer showed signs of waking up.

"Kiddo? You with me?" Dean asked jumping out of the recliner and going to Spencer's side the moment he saw him start waking up.

"...M'hmm."

"Then why aren't you opening your eyes?" Dean smirked.

"M'tired...five more minutes..."

"Nono, I know you're probably tired. But we gotta talk so up you get!" Dean clapped his hands together next to Spencer's head and only feeling mildly guilty at the way Spencer jumped at the noise.

"...Dean?"

Dean watched as Spencer looked at him in confusion before realization slowly settled in and then horror.

"Spe-"

"Please don't."

"Wha-"

"Dean, please?" Spencer practically pleaded, "I-I can't...okay? Maybe later but for now I just can't."

Hesitantly Dean nodded, and started talking about an hunt a few towns over that he wanted Spencer to come on.

* * *

 **I am so so so sorry for the abrupt ending here.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'll be very happy to get more :D**

 **Until next time~!**


End file.
